Think Twice
by MiSSxMELON
Summary: (Silver lining removed) One-shot sequel to Ice. Time really does change things...


**Think Twice**

**By: Helen Li**

It was the last day.

Today was last day of school, the last day before I could run away from this school. Everything had been ruined by that dreadful day when all of my dreams were shattered and thus, did not come true.

Why did she have to be so smart? Why couldn't she just cope with my plans and let them succeed?

_"Did you think I was stupid the entire time?" Hermione said coldly. "Sure I had lost my mind, but not _literally_."_

Comments like those hurt me, although I didn't show it.

Why did I care?

Because I had nothing. My father was now dead, my mother placed in St. Mungo's for her breakdown over my father, and the rest of the families we were close with were now either in Azkaban or six feet under. What was I left with? Nothing, not even the Malfoy inheritance that rightfully belonged to me for that was forked to the Ministry to pay debts due to the ambush. The rest went to the families that lost someone.

And here I was thinking Hermione was the only person that understood me, and what happened? She betrayed me.

That wasn't the worst part. What was more horrid than anything was seeing her and that _Weasley_ together in the corridors, holding hands and acting like the sappy couple they were. She was _supposed_ to be _mine_.

_  
When all is said and done  
And dead does he love you  
The way that I do_

Weasley and Potter weren't too swell to me as well. For every empty threat Weasley made, he sure came close to fulfilling its duty, except for the fact that I was still alive…unfortunately.

_  
Breathing in lighting  
Tonight's for fighting  
I feel the hurt so physical_

I wasn't one for suicide, probably because father told me that was cowardice. So I lived my life at Hogwarts, wishing it was all over so I could escape. For now I had nowhere to go but after I would find a career and move far away…leaving my stay at Hogwarts as one bad memory.

And here I was walking down the corridor for perhaps the last time when who should I see but Weasley and Hermione? Sparks of anger were inside of me as I saw his arm wrapped around her and those two laughing joyously.

I suppose I was watching in jealousy and spite because Weasley turned around and caught a glimpse of me. Apparently he was mad as well because he muttered something to Hermione and walked towards me.

Thank goodness Hermione hadn't seen me.

"What do you want Malfoy? I'm with Hermione now so get over it. Anything Hermione did with you was a mistake so just _forget it_." Weasley snapped.

I narrowed my eyes and before I knew it I shouted a curse.

_  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn_

_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more_

Leaving Weasley on the ground unconscious with purple bruises sprouting all over his body I turned around and walked swiftly away from the scene. It didn't matter for the time they found out about this I'd be gone. They wouldn't bother looking for me because no one cared about me. Then again, the only witness was Weasley himself and…Hermione.

She gasped as she ran towards Weasley. I hid in the shadow of a rather large sculpture watching her.

"How could you do this Draco?" Hermione wept angry tears.

"I could ask you the same question," I said coldly.

"I had a reason," Hermione jerked up, surprised at the reply. She stood and wiped her tears away, fearless of Draco.

"Why do you think I did it?" I rolled my eyes. And she was the smartest witch…?

Her expression changed and suddenly she seemed…nervous.

"You…you don't…" she stammered.

"I do and I did," I said softly.

_  
She spreads her love  
She burns me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out_

"Why me?" Hermione whispered.

"How am I supposed to know?" I said dryly. "It doesn't matter anyways, you threw it all away."

I swallowed my feelings and turned around. I didn't want to deal with this anymore. Just one more year and I'd be out of here…away from this nightmare. Maybe then she'd be hurt and feeling regret for everything she ruined.

_  
Wait till the day you finally see  
I've been here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers and my t's  
She cried on my shoulder begging please  
_

**One year later…**

Life would never return to my more glorious days. However it wasn't physically possible for life to get any worse so it did indeed…get better.

I had found a small home in a more hidden area. It was surrounded by swamp and marshy land leaving the numerous animals to be my neighbor.

I also had myself a job in order to generate money. It was hard at first to accumulate to buying normal things, not the usual super expensive items. However lowered I was I still somewhat enjoyed life without Hermione or any of those Hogwarts people. It was a peaceful life now as I _did_ work from home.

I actually wrote for a well-known newspaper (not the Daily Prophet). In America millions of wizards and witches subscribed to it. That's right, I had indeed moved to America to drop any remains of my old life.

What humored me in a way was that no one here spoke, not that I was sure that they even knew about Voldemort. They seemed to care nothing about the rest of the world, they only cared about themselves.

That was fine and suited me as well so…like I said life was okay.

That is, until I had an unexpected visitor.

I stopped as I stared at my front porch where the person stood. My house obviously had wards around it so the only way was to apparate to the nearest house and walk all the way here. So had she really done that…? I had actually taken a nice stroll to come up with ideas for this new article…

"Draco," she said softly as she looked at me with sad eyes.

I was without words and nothing to say to _her_.

_  
What is it you really want  
I'm tired of asking  
You're gone I'm wasted  
_

"What do you want?" I asked icily. Why must my old horrid life pop up to haunt me?

"I…I've been constantly thinking about that last day…" she said nervously.

I sighed. Maybe kicking her out would be rude and I suppose I was a bit curious as to why she was here was why I asked her in.

"Tea?" I offered.

"Uh, sure," Hermione seemed a bit shock at my new life.

"It's supposed to be healthy for you," I shrugged as I sat down. I was surprised at myself for my calm composure. Maybe this was my maturity showing, showing her that I wasn't hurt anymore by her. "Now, what did you come here for? I can't say I'm exactly thrilled to see you."

My last memory, of course, was not something I was fond of.

_  
When I showed up and he was there  
I tried my best to grin and bear  
And took the stairs but didn't stop at the street  
And as we speak I'm going down  
_

"Do you really…feel nothing about me anymore?" Hermione said softly.

Why did she have to bring all this back again?

"Does it matter?" I shot back with a cold stare.

"Did you care about me then or did you care about your stupid plans?" she retorted with another question.

"So we're back to the old days, are we?" I snapped.

"It's only been _one year_ Draco. And I sincerely cared about you for _one year_ and frankly, I think I still do." Hermione replied.

"No Hermione, you care about Weas-Ron now. Now go away, you're interrupting my work." I didn't want to hear this.

"Yes I care about Ron…but as a friend. He and I both know this now." Hermione admitted her ending of the relationship. "The entire time I realized that…it was you. I don't know why, but it has to be you."

"Well you of all people should know you don't always get what you want." I smirked. Was she _trying_ to hurt me? I'd hide it; I'd conceal my true feelings. I would deny them as much as I could. I would _not_ let them surface.

"I know you're hiding something," Hermione could still read me. "I'm not asking for much Draco…just at least a friendship to rekindle."

I should refuse, I should tell her to go. I wanted my life to stay steady as it was now so that I could finish healing…

But did I really want that?

_  
Cause she spread her love  
And burnt me up  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
I've said enough  
Enough by now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out_

"Well here's my address…maybe you could owl me some time and we could catch up." Hermione stood up, finally ready to leave.

I nodded although inside of me I wanted to scream about how much I had missed her. Oh God what had Hermione done to me?

"I know you've changed, Draco, I can see it and well, it's quite obvious." She smiled. "I missed you…"

"You're not really going to walk five miles and apparate?" I said in disbelief.

"It was worth it," Hermione called back. She was so brave, so _strong_. Why couldn't I be like that? Why did I have to be running away from everything…?

"Wait, no, come back in and use my fireplace to Floo." I heard myself offering.

Maybe when she came back inside we could talk some more…

_  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around no more_


End file.
